Next Time You Fall In Love
by Tiger's Eye 89
Summary: Another Lily and James story.  What if Lily had loved before, and did not want to get hurt. Can James break through the shell?
1. Chapter 1

I bet you wonder where it all started, how the story began. It began at Hogwarts 8 years before the birth of Harry Potter. It began with the tale of his parents and their school years followed by their fight in the real world to preserve hope and love in times of darkness. This is the story of Lilly Evans and James Potter and those closest to them in their final years.

Lily Evans stood just outside King's Cross at 9.30am on the 1st September waving goodbye to her parents. She waited until the car had disappeared around the corner before pulling open her shoulder bag and rummaging in it until she found her pack of Marlborough Reds. She pulled open the pack and placed one to her lips and lit it with her purple and green zippo which had been a present from her best friend for her last birthday. She inhaled deeply and her shoulders relaxed, the holidays were always stressful but with Petunia's new boyfriend who resembled a large whale constantly at their house it had been worse than normal. Thankfully her parents and her sister had been gone for one week half way through the hols so she had managed to invite some friends over and trashed the house. She thanked god for her wand at that point at the fact she had just turned 17.

She was halfway down her cigarette when she heard her name being called. Glancing up she saw her best friend Venus heading towards her. Lily grinned and waved at the girl who laughed and continued her leisurely pace towards the waiting red head. On arriving next to her best friend Venus grinned and threw her arms around Lily making her choke on her cigarette.

'Did you miss me,' the strawberry blonde asked.

'Nope, not at all,' responded the red head.

'Wounded, right through the heart,' Venus said tapping her ample bosom with a face of mock indignation.

Lily laughed, 'course I did nut case,' she as the two girls made their way in to the station with their trolleys and wound their way through the people till they reached the barrier between platform 9 and 10 and pushed through.

The scarlet train stood gleaming on the platform and was surrounded by students and parents alike as they waved their children off for the new school year.

Lily shouldered her bag, picked up her owl and levitated her bag to the baggage car. She climbed on to the train and sat in the empty compartment and waited for Venus to join her with the other member of their group. Moments later two girls entered and flopped down on to the seats. Venus and their mutual best friend George (short for Georgina) were a sight to behold to the average male. They were like chalk and cheese, while Venus had slightly longer than shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, George had long raven locks that fell mid back Most people kept away from George, her pale skin and electric blue eyes were enough to keep most people intimidated but combine that with her sharp wit and cutting comments and you had a stunning girl who kept most of the perverts at bay.

'Well well welll, what have we here, three stunning girls without an male in sight,' a male voice cut in.

Lily sighed, well almost all of the perverts. Sirius Black grinned from his position of nonchalance against the carriage door.

Venus growled under her breath and turned to George, 'why is it you mange to keep all perverts away apart from the one that truly matters,' she asked.

George ginned at her and then turned to Sirius, 'you going to stand there or sit down dear,' she asked.

Sirius grinned and sat down opposite her and cocked his head on one side, 'how was summer G,' he asked.

'Not bad thanks,' George answered putting her feet up on his knees and smiling at him.

Lily scowled, she had never understood the friendship between G and Sirius Black, one of the four marauders who plagued the school on a daily basis. She supposed it had something to do with the amount of shared detentions between the two for their on going prank war that had started back on their first ever day at school. Thinking back, Lily was quite sure she was the pranked subject and G, having known her all of half an hour had leapt to her defence. In retrospect, had Lily known it would start a life long friendship with two the boys she most disliked and tried to stay away from she would have probably stepped up to the mark herself. Of course she had the perfect come back….three years later but still, better late than never she always said.

'Black,' Lily growled, 'nice to see you as always. Where is your cell partner?'

'Missing Prongs already Lily,' Sirius smirked, 'you needn't worry, he was just behind me. Ran in to Susan I think. Although,' he added glancing at her frame, 'I think you'd be enough to tempt him away from her. Look at you getting all hot!'

Lily perked up at that, 'well in that case I reckon I have time to hide in the Ladies before he arrives,' she said and turned to Venus, 'come find me when he's gone?'

Venus nodded and pulled a book out of her carry bag and settled down.

'Never figured you like to read,' Sirius said in a mocking voice.

Venus glanced up and shrugged, 'it seems to be the lesser of two evils,' she said, 'converse with you and feel my IQ drop dramatically or enhance my brain power by continuing to digest the full works of Shakespeare. Naturally while I do love good banter,' here Venus paused and then chuckled musically, 'who am I kidding? Your idea of good banter is to shove your tongue down some poor unsuspecting girls throat so I think I'll decline.'

Sirius snorted, 'like I would want to put my tongue anywhere near your mouth in general,' he said.

'Oh,' Venus said in surprise, 'so it wasn't you who I kissed three weeks ago?'

Sirius stared at her, 'I thought we weren't going to mention that,' he said.

'I thought I aught to clear the air, I cleared my stomach shortly after our little fling. Apparently champagne on an empty stomach is not the brightest idea. Who knew?'

Lily stared at her friend, 'you kissed him,' she asked, her mouth dropping open.

'Were you not about to leave,' Venus asked not looking up from her book.

'Crap, yes I was,' Lily said and hurried to the door. As she reached for the door handle it opened and there stood James Potter, messy black hair, chocolate eyes and a breath taking smile on his face.

'Lily,' he murmured and smiled slightly, 'you've grown up a bit haven't you. Almost didn't recognise you in that hot body.'

'Save it Potter,' she snapped and made to move round him.

As she made her way out of the door she brushed against him and froze, something wasn't right. Butterflies? She never had butterflies, especially not passing James Potter. She looked up and found his brown eyes focused on her emerald ones. She flushed and took a breath. His eyes darted down to the swell of her breasts and he smiled a crooked smile.

'Just say the words Evans,' he said in a husky voice for her ears only, 'say the word and we'll have fun. I'd even been willing to give up all other girls for you.'

Lily blushed and then scowled, 'how magnanimous of you,' she hissed, 'females everywhere must be sobbing in agony at the thought of your presence being kept from them. I could never do that to them.'

'As you wish,' James said, 'but before too long you're chance will end and I wont offer again.'

Lily blinked and turned away from him, 'imagine my disappointment,' she said in a tone void of all emotions.'

James watched Lily disappear down the corridor and allowed a frown to mare his perfect features. How he wished he could get that in to bed with him. Naturally for a boy his age it was all about the short term and Lily Evans would have to be short term in the eyes of James. Getting involved with that would completely turn him upside down and frankly that was something he could do with out.

Lily was the one girl that he had never had, well, her and his cousin who was reading Shakespeare at the moment it looked like. She was also the one girl he really wanted, he had fantasised about Lily's perfect body and long hair for the past year and by the end of next year he would have her in his bed if it was the last thing he did during his time at Hogwarts.

He entered the room completely and shut the door. Turning he smiled at G and Sirius who were watching him with amusement.

'Turned you down again,' Sirius chuckled, 'maybe I should give it ago.'

'If you even think about it I swear we'll have issues,' James growled at his friend.

Sirius inclined his head and asked were Remus and Peter where. James shrugged and sat down opposite his cousin.

Venus looked up and smiled at him.

'Reckon she'll ever give me a chance,' James asked.

Venus shook her head, 'I don't know,' she answered, 'it wouldn't matter if it was you or Sirius as far as I am concerned neither of you should ever get anywhere her. You'll break her heart and she knows it as well as I do. I wouldn't wish that on anyone.'

G nodded, 'yeah J, she's not like the other whores you sleep with. You hurt her and I will so break something in your body.'

James flinched and nodded, he had seen what G could accomplish when someone her one of her friends.

The rest of the journey passed in the countryside flashing by and night arriving. The train arrived at the platform and the group, including Lily, made they way to the thestral pulled carriages. They entered the Great Hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

'Can we eat yet, can we eat yet,' Sirius asked bouncing in his seat like an overactive child.

Lily rolled her eyes and turned to Venus, 'you wanna do something about that or shall I?'

Sirius grinned, 'well if Venus wants to shut me up all she has to do is shove her to….' and that was as far as he got before Venus took action and shoved his tie in his mouth.

Sirius scowled at her as the other seated around laughed.

'You know you want to do it again,' Sirius smirked.

Venus blinked a few times and then grinned, 'awww,' she said, 'you actually sound like you want me to!'

Sirius turned to James, 'is it ok to admit that I really want to do your cousin right now?'

James scowled, 'sure if I can admit that Bella is really a sweetie who just wants someone to realise she is a human underneath that joy of using the unforgivable curses.'

Sirius winced, 'I apologies for my drastically in-appropriate comment.'

James grinned and turned towards the first years now being sorted. Sirius looked over as well and they both broke in to evils grins.

'What have you two done,' Lily hissed at James as she kicked him under the table. James scowled at her and refused to answer.

Moments later members of the Slytherin table jumped to their feet as though they had been needled by tiny pins. A few more jumped up and began waltzing around the Great Hall, males partnered together as Tchaikovsky's The Nutcracker resounded around the room.

Professor Dumbledore looked up from what seemed to be a deep conversation with Professor Slughorn, the potions teacher. He smiled gently and with a wave of his wand reissued order. The moment the Slytherins were seated however they were all jumping for the Marauders blood.

Dumbledore chuckled, 'there will be no blood shed this evening but I would ask the perpetrators to report to Professor McGonagall tomorrow for their detention.'

James grinned at Sirius, 'detention before the term has officially started,' he said with a grin, 'our best yet.'

Lily snorted and glanced away from them towards the Ravenclaw table where her friend Alice was sitting. Instead of catching Alice's eye however, she seemed to generate a lot of interest in the male population. One of them winked and gave her a lascivious grin. Lily winced and looked down at her plate which by that point was fill. She smiled happily and dug in, it's great to be back, she thought to herself.

The following day found Lily and her friends at the Gryffindor table at breakfast as they received their timetables for the year. Lily glanced down at hers and then over at Venus's.

'Why aren't you taking Care of Magical Creatures,' she asked her friend.

'Divination instead,' Venus said round a mouthful of bacon.

Lily looked at her with disgust written across her face, 'sometimes,' she said, 'you are so like you cousin.'

James choose that moment to sit down opposite her and grin, 'that is the nicest thing you've ever said to her,' he commented as he stole a piece of bacon from Venus's plate causing her to wave her fork at him in a threatening manner.

'No,' Georgina cut in from Lily's other side, 'she said V had nice hair this morning. Beats being likened to you anyday.'

Venus nodded and stuffed another piece in her moth before turning to Lily.

'Yea, sfo nad truuueeee,' she said.

Lily blinked at that and looked at G for help.

'So not true,' G translated with a straight face.

'I agree,' James said stuffing a muffin into his mouth at the same time.

Georgina laughed, 'yeah,' she said, 'you two are totally different.'

'Was that sarcasm I detect there,' Remus Lupin asked sitting down and grinning at the girls, 'try not to use it round James and Sirius, you know they don't really understand it.'

Lily laughed at that and smiled at Remus, 'hey,' she said, 'where were you last night?'

Remus shrugged, 'sitting the other end of the table from these two. I like to keep my IQ in tact.'

'You share a dorm with them,' Venus commented with an empty mouth, 'how's that going for you?'

'Not very well,' Remus said smiling as they left for their first class, potions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day seemed to pass rather quickly apart from the mishap in potions where Malfoy managed to melt his caldron. Lily and Georgina sniggered way back on the last row while trying to appear innocent. Needless to say, appearing innocent was not one of G's strong points so her involvement was suspect at the now disintegrated caldron as the potion it's self slipped to the floor causing students to stand on their stools.

James and Sirius had out right hysterics and as they moved up on to their stools, James lost a shoe to the very potent shrinking potion. He was not so amused then as he had to spend the morning walking around with only one shoe one. A few of the girls offered him one of theirs but given the 4inch heel it was deemed safer to proceed minus a shoe for the morning.

Lunch time found the marauders at the far end of the table with their heads together as they concocted another prank.

Lily took the free lunch as a welcome opportunity to eat un-interrupted. Venus had other plans though and spent the meal attempting to attract the Hufflepuff boys' attention which involved flicking peas in a very mature manor.

Georgina was comparing last year's notes with this years book trying to see how many short cuts she could take when it came to essay writing.

'G,' Lily said, 'no matter how many pages you read, you can not recycle one of your essays. It's just not going to work.'

G looked up from the book with a pencil between her teeth and scowled at her friend, 'you don't know that,' she said in a huffy voice, 'at least let me try it first.'

Lily shrugged and buried her nose back in her book on transfiguration, a subject she was not so brilliant at.

There was a cough from above and two of the girls turned to look at who it was.

'Would you mind not flicking peas at us,' a deep baritone voice asked.

'Well the problem is that I really wanted your attention,' Venus said with a smile, 'I have an important question you see.'

The rather fine specimen of male eye candy raised an eyebrow.

'She wants to know which of you use moose and which of you use hairdryers on your hair as there is no way that any man can naturally have that sort of height,' G said in a bored tone looking back at her notes, 'and I was wondering if you use the height to make up for you being vertically challenged?'

John, as Venus had now identified him, scowled at G and then looked at Venus and Lily.

'Hi Lily,' he purred, 'you look hot.'

Lily looked up, 'imagine my relief that you have confirmed a life long ambition of mine. Being described as hot…I'm, well I'm either flattered or I'm offended. I'm going with offended right now because I really don't like the way you cant seem to keep your eyes above my chest level,' Lily said and stood, 'if you'll excuse me.'

As Lily disappeared out of the Great Hall, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter wandered down the table.

'What happened,' Remus asked.

'John,' Venus sneered up at the man, 'he told her she was hot and of course, Lily took it as an insult.'

'Why does she always take her being hot as an insult,' Sirius asked.

Georgina and Venus looked at each other and a silent message passed between them, unseen by the boys standing around.

'No reason,' the girls said together.

'I wonder,' Remus said, 'maybe it has something to do with her sister.'

Venus blinked, 'you think Lily's insecurities stem from Petunia,' she asked in an incredulous voice.

Remus simply shrugged, sat down and pulled the plate of chocolate moose in front of him closer.

'It is plausible you know,' he said waving a spoon at Venus.

'If that lands on me Lupin you and I are going to have serious issues.'

'Wouldn't dream of letting chocolate fly at you Fawcett,' Remus said as the chocolate slipped from the spoon, 'oops?'

Venus growled and stood up, 'you have a 30second start Lupin before I pound you in to the ground.'

'Like you could manage to do that to Moony,' Sirius scoffed as Remus leapt up looking pale.

'Wanna bet,' Venus said as she took off after him.

James grinned, 'and she claims we're nothing like,' he said.

'She certainly has your charm,' G said.

James nodded in agreement as the four of them left the hall to collect their books from Gryffindor Tower.

'You do realise that Venus probably will manage to pound Remus don't you,' Peter spoke up, 'I mean she is pretty amazing…'

'Whoa, Wormtail thinks Venus is amazing,' Sirius said in a mocking tone.

'At jinxes, ' Peter finished with a dark look towards Sirius.

'Sorry mate,' Sirius grinned slapping him on the back, 'I should know that you would never like a girl like that.'

'Padfoot,' James warned, 'that's not fair. He's allowed to like whoever he likes and if it is my ball breaking cousin then we just have to wish him luck.'

Sirius shrugged, 'I just don't think he would ever be able to manage her that's all.'

'Please, like either of you have a chance with Lily or Venus,' G spoke up.

'What about you G,' Sirius purred, 'think I could manage you?'

'Doubtful,' G sneered, 'and you seem to think I've forgotten your past behaviour.'

Sirius winced, 'so you'll never help me catch Venus.'

'Nope, not going to happen. Ever.'

'How about world domination, might you be willing to help me with that,' James asked.

'Oooo, if I can have France and Italy,' G said.

'Fine but Sirius get's Russia and Peter is have Turkey and Greece.'

With that the group arrived at the tower and gave the Fat Lady the password. They entered and blinked.

'Is Remus hiding behind Lily,' Sirius asked, 'doesn't he realise that Lily will either give him a lecture or hand him over?'

'We should go help him,' James said, although neither of them moved from their positions.

'We should,' Peter agreed.

'Definitely,' Sirius said.

None of them moved and Georgina looked at them in exasperation.

'Are any of you going to protect your friend,' she asked them.

'Well we really should but I am not sure that it would be welcome,' Sirius said.

'I'm sure Remus would love you to save him,' G said.

'Yeah, but V and Lily might get cross and I don't fancy my chances against both of them.'

Georgina laughed and moved over to her friends.

'You do realise that if you carry out your plan to kill them you'll go to Azcaban, and you'll be late for DADA,' G said.

'I'm too pretty to go to prison,' Venus wailed and dropped her wand which promptly set the carpet on fire.

'Late, oh no, I cant be late,' Lily said as she rushed up to her room in a panic to collect her books.

'Thanks,' Remus said in relief as he extinguished the fire and grinned at G.

Georgina shrugged and made her way up to collect her books as well.

The girls made their way down the stairs and after waiting three minutes for the boys gave it up as a lost cause and made their way to class.

Dinner found the seven of them sitting discussing the merits of the class.

'When am I going to fight a boggart though,' Sirius asked.

'When you're still at Hogwarts catching up on the homework you haven't done since First Year,' Remus said.

'Pft,' Sirius said, 'I shall leave here with my head held high.'

'As the school crumbles around you,' G muttered under her breath.

'What was that sugar,' Sirius asked in a cloying tone.

'Nothing,' G said in an innocent voice that fooled no one.

'Well I'm more worried about what happens if I bump in to a vampire when we get out of here. Do I wait to see if he cant stand garlic because I heard that was all a myth,' Lily said.

'Why are you talking about Vampires,' Sirius asked confused.

'That's what the lesson was on Padfoot,' James said in a patient voice.

'You mean we didn't talk about boggarts?'

'We covered those in third year,' Remus said.

'And you wont still be in Hogwarts when you eventually catch the rest of us up,' Venus muttered sarcastically causing Lily to snort in to her pumpkin juice.

Dinner came to a quiet end and the group made their way to the common room and arranged themselves around the fire.

'So I have an important question,' Lily said, 'why are all men dicks?'

Remus coughed in surprise, 'umm Lily, there are men present here.'

'Bull,' Venus said, 'all I see are boys.'

'I'm going to pretend that didn't hurt,' Peter said.

Lily shrugged, 'what I want to know is why they think it is acceptable to go around grabbing girl's arses and implying that they are great in the sack and I should want to expand my knowledge of such things with them.'

James growled and Sirius nudged him.

'Want to give me names,' Sirius asked, 'because I can confirm whether they're as good as they say they are.'

Six eyes turned to stare at him.

'No not like that,' Sirius yelped, 'I mean I've heard the stories. You helping me out would be great right now,' he said to James.

'Why would I want to do that,' James asked.

'Well I don't care,' Lily announced, 'I am going to bed.

'Dream of me,' James said grinning and much to everyone's surprise she flushed bright red before running to the stairs.

Venus and George looked at each other, grinned and took off after their friend calling for her to wait up.

James smiled softly and the four boys remained looking in to the fire and making some last minute plans for their up coming prank.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'So how long have you been dreaming of James,' Venus asked as G, Lily and she got ready for bed.

'Since he stuck up for that 3rd year last term,' Lily responded from behind the curtains to her four poster bed as she changed in to her pyjamas.

'So you dreamed about him all over the summer holidays,' G asked her.

Lily scowled, 'yes and I had no clue what was going on. I mean it's not like I've fallen for him completely but for some reason I can't get him out of my head.'

'Yeah, sure. You've not fallen for him in the slightest,' Venus said sarcastically.

'What are you going to do about it,' G asked.

'Try and be friends I guess. I'm not sure I want my heart broken again.'

'I know it hurt Lily but you need to move on,' G said.

Venus scowled at her, 'she'll move on when she's ready,' she said to her friend, 'and try and be a little more sensitive can't you.'

G looked down with a guilty expression on her face, 'sorry,' she mumbled.

Lily shrugged, 'it's fine. You have a point I just need a little more time before I trust my heart to anyone again.'

She settled herself on the window seat and pulled out a cigarette, lit it and opened the window.

Venus joined her and stole one form the pack.

'Do you reckon that Dumbledore knows that you two hang out the window giving yourself lung cancer,' G asked.

'Well the ash tray is always gone the following day along with the empty bottles that we leave around so I would say yes.'

'Aren't you worried that you wont become Head Girl,' Venus asked.

Lily shrugged, 'it doesn't affect my behaviour and my school work. For all we know it may make me seem more humane to the old man.'

The last bit was said with great affection in her voice as although old, Dumbledore was a role model to Lily. He was wise beyond measure and perpetually merry. The only time she had seen him mad was three years ago and she shuddered at the memory. It had a vague connection to his brother turning up at school for a chat and needless to say, Lily did not think it went very well.

She stubbed out her cigarette and climbed into her bed.

The other two followed her example and before long they were all fast asleep.

'So how long do you think Lily has been dreaming about me,' James asked with a childish grin.

Sirius shrugged, 'no clue mate but personally I think she should be dreaming of me. I'm a much better catch.'

Remus sighed and raised his eyes to the heaven, 'and you wonder why people think you are conceited and narcissistic.'

Narciss - what now,' Sirius asked.

Peter grinned at Remus, 'you forget, long words make him confused.'

'Seriously though what does it mean,' Sirius asked.

'It means you love yourself,' Remus supplied helpfully.

'I don't love myself at all,' Sirius said, 'I just want girls to love me, well want me anyway. Ooo what's cooking good looking,' he said as he passed himself in the full length mirror.

'And you don't love yourself at all,' Peter mumbled under his breathe.

'Back to me guys,' James exclaimed.

'The world isn't about you James,' Remus said with a frown.

'Yeah,' Sirius said, 'we all know it's about me.'

Remus shook his head and flopped back onto his pillows.

'In response to your question James, I think it was probably last term when you stopped acting like a complete tosser,' Peter said.

'Insightful Wormtail,' Remus said, 'it also helped that he's stopped asking her out on a regular basis. Maybe if he left it well alone for a while something may happen.'

'Ooo but do you think he can do that, we all know he's a little gaga over Lily Evans,' Sirius said tearing himself away from the mirror.

'He doesn't appreciate you talking about him as though he isn't here,' James cut in.

Sirius looked at him strangely, 'why are you talking about yourself in the third person?'

'Not sure,' James confessed, 'I just thought that seeing as you were all talking about me like that I would jump on board with the idea.'

Sirius shrugged, 'what ever floats your boat,' he said.

James looked at him strangely and then grinned, 'that isn't a phrase I tend to use myself. It's a phrase that women use I have noticed.'

Sirius blinked, 'are you implying I am a woman,' he asked.

'You do spend more time getting ready than a girl,' Peter pointed out.

'And you spend forever making sure your hair looks nice,' Remus said.

'And in case you have forgotten, I prefer sleeping with them than anything else,' Sirius exclaimed.

'Humm, good point,' James said, 'but your love for chocolate scares me.'

'You love for Evans scares me,' Sirius interjected, 'it's like you are no longer a man. Just a play toy for her.'

James scowled. Remus chuckled and Peter smirked.

'I,' James announced, 'am going to bed. You stay up and do what you will.'

'Night night Princess,' Sirius said.

'Hey,' Peter said, 'no trying to palm off your nickname onto someone else.'

Lily scowled at her toast in a most displeased manner.

'Something wrong Lily,' Remus asked as he sat down next to her and started loading up his plate.

'Do you think that we're going to survive long out in the world after we leave and go and do whatever it is that grown up witches and wizards do,' Lily asked him.

Remus glanced down and saw the Daily Prophet open in front of Lily's plate. There splashed across the second page was a photo of a house with the dark mark hovering over it.

'You know,' Remus said in a thoughtful voice, 'I think that perhaps we need to be a lot more careful than the teachers say.'

'Careful of what,' Sirius said plonking himself down opposite Lily and grinning at her.

'That we don't get killed in the first year of not being at school,' she said, 'although the way your heading I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up in prison within the first three years you're let loose on the unsuspecting public…'

'As long as I get to pleasure all the women I can find I'm not to fussed.'

'I think I threw up a little in my mouth,' Venus said sitting down next to Sirius.

'Ewww,' Sirius said, 'you cant make comments like that at the breakfast table.'

'Oh but we can talk about your need to pleasure all the women you can find. What if they're ugly,' Venus asked.

'Nonsense,' Sirius said in a matter of fact voice, 'I don't attract ugly people.'

'Hey Sirius,' Mareen from Hufflepuff said as she passed the Gryffindor table.

'Ergh,' Sirius said, 'could she look less like me. Which for the record is NOT a compliment.'

Venus rolled her eyes and filled her plat with bacon and eggs.

'Did I just see Mareen wink at Sirius,' James asked sitting down next to Lily who shot him a glare.

'Most likely. She is a lovely girl you know, great personality,' Remus said, 'I've patrolled with her a couple of times.'

'Good personality means she looks like a horses behind,' Peter said joining them.

'I think you have a lovely personality Peter,' G said sweetly sitting next to him.

Peter glared at her, 'I'm going to pretend that didn't hurt.'

G smiled and gave him a one armed hug while placing a piece of toast in her mouth, 'I said it with love.'

'Ergh,' Remus said in a disgusted voice, 'say it don't spray it,' as he wiped toast off his face.

'Sorry,' G said looking remorseful, 'and that was the last piece of toast on the table. People at this school are animals when it comes to food.'

'Says the girl who falls on the lasagne like it's going to run away from her,' Venus said.

G scowled at her and made no comment. Lily sniggered into her orange juice and glanced at her watch.

'Bugger,' she exclaimed, 'we're going to be late. No time for an after breakie ciggie.'

'Don't pout Flower,' James said wrapping an arm around her, 'it'll do you good not to smell like an ash-tray.'

'And you wonder why I haven't fallen for your charms,' Lily said sarcastically whacking him with her book bag as she stood up.

James looked at the others, 'what have I done now. Seriously,' he said.

'Yes,' Sirius said grinning.

James sighed, 'how long before you get bored of that,' he asked.

'Never going to happen,' Sirius said.

'I thought as much,' James said, 'we need a new friend,' he said to Remus.

'You've tried that. And seeing as you have managed to hex all the candidates at some point during our time at school with them there are no takers. You're stuck with Sirius.'

'Hey, why am I the one who's stuck with him?'

'Because you're the one he's moved in with.'

'Bollocks. Do YOU want him?'

'Not really.'

'HELLO, I am sitting right here,' Sirius said loudly pouting.

'Huh,' James said, 'that is the longest time I think I've ever heard you stay silent.'

'I was waiting for you to say something nice.'

'You can wait for a long long time then,' James said as he stood up.


End file.
